Payback
by NyxPonderosa
Summary: All it took was a single phone call. Once I found out why Luke Hobbs called me, I had a decision to make. My name is Joslyn Toretto, and I am about to meet a family I never knew existed, and about to enter in a world that destroys that one I currently have.
1. Chapter 1

GROWING UP IN ENGLAND proved to be rather interesting, not to mention the two older boys that were my neighbours, Owen and Deckard Shaw. The three of us became inseparable. We used to start fights in the yard with people who were stronger than us. Not going to lie, sometimes I was the one who would start the fight, knowing that my two best friends had by back, stepping in when I needed it. And as I got older, and into my teens, I never worried about some idiot hitting on me, as those two always made sure I was safe.

We had a code that we lived by, and never backed down; no matter what.

As I grew into a beautiful young lady, I followed in the Shaw brothers' footsteps by joining the military. This was against my parents wishes, but I had to do what I wanted. That's when I followed in Deckard's footsteps and became an operative agent, and assassin for the United Kingdome Special Forces.

I worked hard, trained even harder in a variety of combat techniques. My abilities ended up varying from the expert handling of firearms, explosives to hand-to-hand combat.

Then in 2008, when Deckard was on a top-secret black ops mission that went south, I found out that he took the blame and became a criminal to cover up England's involvement. That ended up having our superiors sending in a squad of men, and myself after him. When I refused, I ended up falling off the grid the same time Deckard did. This left the British government deeming me expendable. Thus, I went into business for myself as a mercenary for hire.

* * *

I smiled as I pulled up in a '67 second-generation A-body fastback Barracuda. She was a candy apple red, my signature colour. Revving the engine, I looked around the relatively abandoned airstrip. Sighing I cut the engine and pulled my long black hair into a high messy pony tail.

Opening the door, my boots hit the pavement. "You know when I said I owed you one, I didn't think you'd still be calling on it." I called out as I watched the Hummer truck that was parked just down from me.

I watched as a mountain of a man climbed out of the truck. Even with my stature being a whopping five foot five, he still stood a foot taller than me. "Joslyn Toretto, you're a tricky woman to find," He greeted me with a smile on his face, as he took a couple large steps towards me.

Shaking my head, I gave him a soft laugh, "Luke Hobbs, I was never hiding from you." I smiled, closing the short space between us, and gave him a hug. "But I'm sure this isn't a social call, coming from you."

I watched as Hobbs looked down at me, my green eyes meeting his. "You're right, it isn't."

I could tell by his tone, that this wasn't going to be good. "And?" I questioned, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Berlin was the first, then a Russian military caravan attacked, satellite component stolen." He explained. "Cars just came out of nowhere. Six hospitalized, a dozen vehicles destroyed. All that in under 90 seconds, in and out."

I raised my eyebrows, "Sounds like some serious shit." I commented. But I knew he didn't come here to just tell me that. That was when I raised just one eyebrow at him, "Why do you need me?"

"Because, I've been pursuing this son of a bitch and his team across four continents and twelve countries, Jo."

I laughed, "Sounds like you've been on the trail of a couple wolves and now you need my help."

Hobbs nodded his head, "You do that, and you've got yourself a job with the DSS."

That seemed all to simple. I knew all to well that there was no way it would be as easy as it sounded. Taking a breath, I continued to frown, "What's the catch?"

I watched as he took a breath and head back to his truck. That was where he pulled out a folder and handed it to me. My curiosity was getting the better of me, as I opened the folder that he placed in my hands. That was when my eyes hit the black and white photo. Anger built up in me as I shut the folder and shoved it back at him.

I knew my appearance went hard and ridged, as I spoke in cold simple words. "You want me to turn on someone who I consider my brother? Someone who is like my flesh and blood?" I shook my head and turned on my heels and headed back towards my car. "Mistake, Hobbs."

"Jo…" I heard him call after me.

I stopped as my hand reached the door handle. This wasn't right, I couldn't turn on someone I considered my family. However, the opportunity that Hobbs was offering me was beyond tempting. No longer being a shadow and being off the radar. And not to mention, I did owe Hobbs my life, from when we last worked together.

I gritted my teeth, as I turned and looked at him. "Give me one bloody good reason why I should?"

"I can give you two." He said stopping at the hood of my car. "One, Owen Shaw is building a Nightshade device. Second, if you don't, he won't come out of this alive, and you know it."

I gave a defeating sigh. I knew he was right, that there was a good chance if I didn't step in, he wouldn't come out of this alive. I couldn't live with myself if he were to pass away. "You know he's not going to be easily captured. He ran the UK's Mobility Division in Kabul and Bazra."

Hobbs never moved a muscle as he watched me, "You're in?"

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. I knew that this wasn't going to go over well with the people I called my family when they found out that I was agreeing to this. "It's too late to turn back now."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the official kick off of the official revamp of **Payback**. I know this has been down for a very long time, and as such I have been working on it now and again between working on **A Quarter-Mile at A Time**. Just a heads up, this will play around the movies and take a few different turns. I promise to update as often as I can, as with my other story. I do have a lot going on with work and family, but that enough about me. Hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****:** I was going to hold of on uploading this until this weekend, but with the amount of reviews, I couldn't wait.

I want to say thank-you to _Guest #1_, _NeoScaz_, _Sara_, for your positive reviews and I am glad that you are really liking this.

To _fallondyson_, here is the next installment of the fic, hope you enjoy it.

To _Guest #2_, Thank-you for the words of encouragement, and I am really happy that you have found this story refreshing, and I hope that it holds up to your expectations. I have been pondering this story for a long time.

To _twibe_, Well, she will have somewhat of a chance. But as we all know, OCs end up having a mind of their own lol

And last, to _Chamilia Convertible_, I understand that you skimmed through the chapter and came to the conclusion on your own. And you are entitled to your opinion of the story. But for the record, in **The Fate of The Furious** (8th movie) It was made clear when Mr. Nobody was pointing out the Dom was working for Cipher and brought Dom's photo up on the monitor that Dom was 40 years old. This that makes it in the 5th movie that takes place in 2011, where Dom meets Hobbs, 34 years old, not 41. And secondly, no where in the first chapter did I say that Jo was their sister, I even said that she had her own parents. But again, you have the right to draw conclusions on your own - even if they are completely wrong. Oh, and a word of advise: If you don't like it, don't read it.

Anyways, here is the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, and feel free to leave a review.

* * *

IT WAS MY LAST night in Ireland, so I went to my hotel room after agreeing to meet Hobbs in three hours. I had no idea as to where we were going to be heading as he didn't tell me, other than it was to pick up the rest of the team he wanted. I told him that we didn't need one, that him and I would be enough; however, the Samoan Thor disagreed. Saying that if we were going to be hunting wolves, we needed wolves.

As I threw my clothes into the small duffle bag, I carried with me, I paused. I knew that I could play these one of two ways; I could either help Hobbs or I could reach out to Owen and help him. I had a decision to make, and I knew that either one of them could blow up in my face. But none the less I had to make one.

As I finished backing my clothes, I grabbed the hand pistol that I had under my pillow. I checked to make sure it was loaded and placed it on the top of my clothes. The next thing I did was check the other two pistols I had in the duffle bag already. Never can be too careful.

By the time I was zipping up the bag, I had already made my mind up. At this point, it was too late to turn back. Pulling the burner phone, I had out of my pocket, I sent a simple text message. '_We need to talk._'

Surveying the room, I made sure that there was nothing left behind. Next, I quickly checked both the Glocks that I had in my shoulder holsters before grabbing my jacket. I heard the burner phone buzz signalling that it had received a text message. Quickly opening it, I saw the words on the screen. '_Your car._'

Snapping the cellphone shut, I grabbed the duffle bag and made my way out of the room and headed towards the parkade of the hotel. At this point, the choice I made was already set into action. It was no surprise that he was waiting at my car for me. After all, we all kept tabs on each other through resources that we had. And those resources ran deep into many different areas of the world. After all, we were shadows.

As I road the elevator up to the floor that my car was parked, it dawned on me and reinforced the decision that I had made. My parents had turned their back on me when I joined the military as soon as I was of age. They gave the reasoning as they had lived through the IRA bombings and the war. My father, Robert stated that he didn't want me to go through what his father did, when he immigrated to the UK, and choosing to join the military. And when I did make the choice to sign up and bust my ass through training, they stated that I was no longer their daughter. That left in my eyes, Owen and Deckard as my family.

As the elevator dinged telling me that it had arrived at the floor I wanted, I took a breath to steady my nerves and push the memories out of my mind. This was the choice that I made, and it was too late to turn back now. I looked around and quickly spotted the Mclaren 570s Spider parked next to my Barracuda. A smile came to my face as I walked up to the two cars.

"Still have a thing for American muscle cars," I hard an all to familiar voice call out to me.

I laughed as I watched Owen step around my car, and opened the passenger door so I could toss my duffle bag in. "I barrowed it from a friend." I replied, as he shut the door. Which wasn't a lie, it was my car, but I had stashed it with a friend and only took it out when I was in the area.

I leaned up against my car as he looked me over. It was normal any time we came across each other, a way of verifying that we were okay. "You're looking good." He stated, as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled up at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "You are too considering the job you pulled off in Berlin and the disaster you left in Russia." I commented.

He gave me a smirk, "So you heard about those."

Nodding I replied, "Oh yeah. I also know that you are working for Cipher on building a Nightshade device. You're what, only one component away now?"

"Very good."

I pushed myself off my car and stood toe to toe with Owen. I knew my suddenness was something that he admired. "Listen, Cipher had originally came to me and Deck first. She wanted us to steal Nightshade for her. When we said no, she went to you and you just up and agreed to it. Now, you have this DSS official named Hobbs after you. He's got me working for him and he wants to get a team together."

"Hold on. Why the fuck are you working for him."

"I owed him. Now, this is the proposition I have for you." I shot back at him.

Owen sighed, "I'm listening."

This was where things were going to get tricky. My plan was something that meant I needed to gain the trust of a whole team and gain insight as to what their plans were. Not to mention at the same time, I was going to be betraying their trust and Owen and his own team one step ahead of them. The part that would be even trickier was when Owen had the Nightshade built, given to Cipher. The matter of getting him off the radar, and myself away from Hobbs. The last part was something I haven't totally figured out yet, but one of the things I always was best at was improvising. I would figure it out when it came to that point.

"Here is what we do. I keep you up to date on where Hobbs and his merry boys of wonder are on your tail. You get to stay one step ahead of him. Once Cipher has what she wants, we get the hell out of here, and off the radar."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good, now get the hell outta here. Hobbs wants me to go with him to get his team." I rolled my eyes, "Once I know what you're up against with them, I'll be in touch." I added as I made my way to the driver's side door of my car.

Owen nodded and went towards his car. I watched as he climbed in and took off. I climbed into my own car as I bit the inside of my lip. Owen was always the more reckless one out of the three of us. And once again, I'm in a spot where I have to keep him from getting his ass in a sling.

The only thing was, is I knew that with the fact that this could end up going south really quick, was that I had to let Deckard know what was going on. Or at least know who is involved. But that would have to wait. I had a deadline to meet. And with that, I turned the engine over in my car and took off towards that airport, where I would be meeting Hobbs, to start this little shindig.


	3. Chapter 3

UPON LANDING IN SOME beautiful tropical island, I noticed that there wasn't a cloud in the sky as the sun was shining lazily. A soft breeze blew swaying the palm trees as I looked out the passenger window of the 2010 Dodge Ram pickup truck that Hobbs was driving. At this point, it was all just a matter of playing a role and going with the flow.

That's what I thought until Hobbs spoke, "Take a look at the file in the glove box." My brow knitted together as I followed his instructions. Opening the glove box, I saw two large envelops. "The white one."

As I opened the white envelope, I pulled out a pile of sorted papers with photos. I knew right off the bat, that this was a profile of at least seven or eight people. The first one I noticed was of a larger man that shaved his head. I gave a soft laugh when the first person he reminded me of was my grandfather.

"That's Dominic Toretto." Hobbs explained as he glanced at what I was looking at.

My brow knitted together. "Toretto?"

"Got that right. Did a little research – turns out that you and him are cousins."

"Bullshit." I called as I glanced through the DSS file that he had on this Dominic Toretto.

"Trust me on this." He started and explained that my grandfather who migrated to the UK was brothers of Dominic's grandfather. That made sense, and I knew that Hobbs had no reason to lie to me about this. But it just made the situation a little more complicated, if it turns out that Dom valued family above all else, and this meant that him and I were family.

I shoved the photos down into the envelope and placed it in my jacket. "I'll look at it later." I muttered. Honestly, I couldn't care less whether Dom and I were cousins. This would be good information for Owen later. That is, if Hobbs was able to get this team on board.

As we arrived at a large house overlooking the ocean, we climbed out of the truck. The heat and humidity were impeccable. The first thing I did was take my jacket I had off, which showed both the hand pistols that I had in my shoulder holsters. I was thankful that I was wearing a tank top, as it let my skin breathe some as the sun continuously beat down on us. And before closing the truck door, I took the other envelope that Hobbs told me too.

We made our way up the steps of the stone house and stopped at the top of a landing. The first thing I noticed was who must have been Dominic Toretto. He wasn't as much of a mountain of a man as Hobbs is, but still was a large man. Looking at him closer, I couldn't help but admit that he did show resemblance to photos that I seen of my father's family.

"This is what a hundred million buys?" Hobbs asked, as he took his normal military stance with his arms behind his back. "It wasn't that hard to find you, Toretto."

Dom turn and looked at Hobbs and me. "I wasn't hiding." And by his tone, it was obvious that he knew exactly who Hobbs was, and was not happy that we were here knocking on his door. I watched as he placed the rachet down next to the big block engine that he was working on.

I followed Hobbs' lead as he stepped out on to the patio. "How's the life of a retired international criminal?" He asked, as we walked to stand under the pergola.

As normal, I watched as Dom looked up at Hobbs, not to mention paying attention to everything else around me. This was new territory, a new environment and as such second nature had me watching my back.

"I like it here." Dom stated plainly. "It's quiet. Nice weather, and no extradition. So, what are you doin' here, cop?"

Sighing, I was getting sick of the testosterone that was building between these two and knew just how to deal with it. I stepped forward, placed by hands on the workbench. "Last Tuesday, a team of highly co-ordinated drivers took down an entire military convey in Russia." I stated plainly. Granted, I had to hide the fact that I was kind of impressed with the fact that Owen did that, impressed but not surprised.

"And just who are you?" Dom asked as he looked me over.

"She's working with me." Hobbs answered.

I smirked, "Joslyn Toretto, your second cousin." I answered and gave a brief explanation of how we were related based on what Hobbs had told me. Even if I could care less that Dom was family, if I could use it to help Owen, than I would just do that.

I watched as Dom looked from me to Hobbs. It seemed almost like there was silent communication between the two as the information was processed. That was when Dom turned to me as he started to clean his hands with a white rag. "I don't do cold weather, Joslyn." He answered as he held his hand out to me.

Shaking his hand, I nodded, "It's Jo. And we know it wasn't you." I released his hand.

There was a beat of silence before Hobbs spoke. "But you're going to help me catch the team responsible."

As Hobbs spoke those words, I felt another person's presence come onto the patio with us. I spun around pulling both my pistols from their holders. I was pointing them at a slender blonde-haired lady who was scantly dressed in white. I didn't need to cock my pistols as I carried them locked and cocked. However, I was ready to fire, when I heard Hobbs speak.

"And you ain't gonna need that." He said, without even turning around to see the young lady who had a gun pointed at him. I watched as she lowered her gun, however I wasn't about to until Hobbs spoke. "At ease, Jo."

Nodding my head, I placed both weapons back in their holders. I could tell that there was some history between Hobbs and this lady, but it wasn't any of my business.

"You can't touch him, Hobbs." She said with a heavy Brazilian accent. "You've got no powers…"

Hobbs had interrupted her, "I'm not here to extradite anyone, Elena." He turned back to Dom, "See, he's going to come voluntarily. As a matter of fact," He paused for a moment. "He's going to beg me."

I watched as Dom frowned. I could tell that this was a man who was proud and was not one to beg for anything. Yet, one could see the curiosity that built in his eyes. That was when I handed him the large envelope.

As Dom slowly started to open the envelope, Hobbs spoke. "This was taken a week ago." He explained and singled for both of us to leave. "We'll see you out front."

It didn't take us long to make our way to Hobbs' truck. I walked up and sat on the bumper as he leaned against the truck. We were waiting on the answer as to whether Dom would take the bate or not. I knew that as soon as I got word, I would see to it that Owen got confirmation, and then somehow, I would get the files to him. He needed to know what he was up against when it came to this team.

I turned and looked at Hobbs, "You sure found his weak spot."

"We all got a weak spot." Hobbs answered, as he crossed his arms.

I gave a short laugh. "You know, when I was younger, Deckard Shaw always used to tell Owen and I, 'Every man has a to have a code.' Owen's: Precision. Mine: Discipline. See, a team is nothing but pieces you switch out until you get the job done. It's efficient. It works. But this? Dom has a weakness, he's loyal to a fault and Owen will see that. Dom's code is about family." I paused, "And that's great in the holidays, but it makes him predictable. Makes us predictable. Hobbs, in our line of work, predictable means vulnerable. And that means that Owen can reach out and break Dom and his team whenever he wants."

I could tell that Hobbs was about to answer me when we heard a heavy door opening and footsteps coming towards us. We both turned to see a very angry Dom Toretto walking towards us. "I'm going to need everything," He stated. "All the info you got." He said stopping in front of us.

"You'll get it when the team gets it." Hobbs replied, without moving a muscle.

I could tell that these two have butted heads more than once. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes as Dom shook his head. "No team. This is going to have to be me alone."

"It's not that simple. The crew we're after, they hit like thunder and disappear like smoke." Hobbs replied.

I looked Dom over, which I know he seen me do. I could help but scoff as I replied. "You go in alone, you won't ever touch them."

Hobbs nodded. "I've been chasing this guy across four continents and twelve countries, and believe me, the last damn place I want to be right now is on your front doorstep, selling Girl Scout cookies." Hobbs added. "I need your help, Dom. I need your team."


	4. Chapter 4

ONCE I WAS SITUATED in London, England I started to get to work. I had to make sure that everything was in place for my plan to unfold. I had convinced Hobbs, that I was working for him only to ensure that we bring Owen in safety and stop him from building the Nightshade device. Along with that, I had convinced Owen, that I would be his insight into what was happening, so that he would be one step ahead of Hobbs. I pulled some strings so that I could have any information I needed at my beck and call. Only thing was, it meant that when this was over I more than likely was going to have a huge favor to repay. Not that it would be the first time I had to repay a favor for pulling strings like this, but that would be a bridge I would cross when I got there.

It wasn't the first time that someone thought I was working for them, when in honest I was working for the other person – the higher bidder. But in this case, it wasn't the higher bidder, money wise. It was what was best for me. Sure, working with Hobbs and the DSS meant that I was temporarily on the right side of the law, but it wasn't about to be a career change anytime soon. And working with Owen just meant I was once again keeping his ass out of jail or in the hands of the Grim Reaper.

So here I was, sitting in my London hotel room. Wasn't about to complain as it had an amazing view of the city's skyline. I tossed my duffle bag on the couch as I made my way to the balcony. Opening the glass door, the night air hit my skin as I took a deep breath. I could hear the cars and people below as I looked out at the Eye of London. It had been a while since I had been back in England, which meant that I had to keep an eye out and watch my back. Not that way anything new, to be honest.

I turned when I heard someone knock at my door. I pulled one of my pistols from my shoulder holster and slowly made my way to the door, keeping out of any line of sight from it. My brow was knitted together as I took a couple side steps towards the door. My head tilted to the side as I watched an envelope slip under my door and heard footfalls making their way down the hallway.

With the pistol still in my hand, I reached forward and picked up the envelope. I stepped away from the door when I saw _Kitten_ written on it. I chuckled as I knew right away that this was not a threat and put my pistol back in its holster and opened the envelope.

Upon pulling out its contents, the first thing I noticed was a sticky note attached to the front paper. _Kitten, here is some info I think you will find interesting. And enjoy the ride waiting for you._

I did think the envelope felt a little heavy. That was when I noticed a key fob at the bottom of the envelope. A smile came to my lips, as I had a pretty good feeling that it was something I defiantly would enjoy, waiting for me in the parkade of the hotel.

I pocketed the key fob into my jeans and made my way to the mini bar in my hotel room. I poured myself a drink and took the contents of the envelope over to the living area of my room. I sat the drink down on the glass coffee table and sat down in the leather high back chair. The soft leather engulphed me as I started flipping through the information.

I was impressed by the records that were given to me regarding my cousin's team. It was a lot more detailed than the file that I had looked at the Hobbs gave me. It was very detailed regarding the truck hijackings, to what happened regarding a drug cartel named Baraga. As I continued to read on it became rather entertaining, with the prison bus break, and what he had pulled off with his team in Rio de Janeiro, a heist of $100 million.

As I continued to read, I downed my whiskey. The comforting burn made its way down my throat and cleared my sinuses. As I was about to stand up and get myself another glass, my cellphone went off with a text message. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was from Hobbs. He wanted to meet up at the make-shift headquarters that he had set up. I assumed that this meant his team he wanted to recruit from my cousin Dom was about to set foot in England.

"Well, this outta be interesting." I muttered to myself as I took the file of Dom's team and placed it in my duffle bag. I grabbed my key card, jacket and headed out of my hotel room.

It didn't take me long to reach the parkade and spotted my ride. I walked over to the 2012 Suzuki Hayabusa and used the key fob. The motorbike's markers flashed, and a smile came to my face. I placed the key in the ignition as I grabbed the black full faced helmet that was sitting on the seat of the motorbike. I placed the helmet in my lap as I grabbed my long brown hair and pulled it up into a makeshift bun and then slipped the helmet on.

I fired the motorbike up and walked it out of the parking stall. I kicked it into gear and started my way out of the parkade. As soon as I made it to the street, I opened the motorbike up. The wind rushed by me as adrenaline filled my veins, as I swerved in and around the cars towards the make-shift headquarters.

I spotted the entrance into the make-shift headquarters and slowed the motorbike It didn't take me long to make it up to the floor. I pulled the motorbike up to where the rest of the cars were parked. As I took the helmet off, my hair fell around my shoulders, I heard someone speak. "I thought that was out last job, Brian. Who's paying for all this equipment? The tax payers?"

"Oh, more than just the taxpayers," I commented as I placed the helmet down and slid off the motorbike.

"Hello, babydoll." I assumed was Roman as he smiled at me, "And just who might you be?"

I walked over to the table that was obviously set up by Hobbs. I smirked at him as I placed my hands down on the table, "I can be your worst nightmare."

"More like his wet dream." I assumed was Tej laugh as he looked away from the computers that were set up.

I turned my attention to Dom who was walking towards me as Tej and Roman started bickering back and forth. "That's a nice bike you got there." He commented, as I turned and leaned against the table.

"Oh that?" I mocked with a smile, "Just something I was able to scrape up."

Dom nodded, "She didn't sound stock, tuned."

I nodded, "A bit of time was spent on it." I crossed my arms as I looked him over. "So you're my cousin, that explains the street kid that started out stealing DVD players in East L.A., and ends up heisting $100 million in Rio."

Dom gave a small smile. "Not bad, huh?"

"And here we are working with Hobbs, you know what that means?"

"I have a feeling you're about to tell me."

I nodded, "That means that you have a weak spot."

"We all got a weak spot."

"True. But like I told Hobbs, you're loyal to a fault. Your code is about family. And that's great around the holidays, but it makes you predictable. And in our line of work, predictable means vulnerable. And that means Owen Shaw can reach out and break you whenever he wants."

Dom paused a moment as he narrowed his eyes at me. "At least when I go, I'll know what it's for."

"What I am saying, is that we will need to watch our backs. One false move and it will be our last with him."

Dom crossed his arms, "And why exactly are you working with Hobbs?"

"I have my reasons." I answered, "I rather see Owen Shaw come in, in one piece and not in a body bag." And honestly that was pretty close to the truth, I didn't want to see him be brought in at all, let alone a body bag.

Dom nodded in understanding, at least that is what I figured the expression on his face was.

"I know that you are here because there is a chance that you can get your wife, Letty back." I said as I looked around.

Dom took a step forward as his brow knitted together. "How do you know we got married?"

I uncrossed my arms as I looked up at him. "I have my sources. I had to know who my newfound cousin is. Just like I know you got Tej to look into any information you could find about me."

"Got to know if you are actually working for us."

"And?" I questioned.

Dom nodded, "He cleared you."

I laughed, "Good to know cous'."


	5. Chapter 5

DOM HAD WALKED AWAY from me as I felt my cellphone vibrate. I pulled it out as it showed that I was receiving a file named _Kitten_, which told me that my source had gotten a little more information for me regarding what Owen was up to. It was more detailed once again than the information that Hobbs had on what Owen's targets were. As I looked it over, it was very apparent that Owen was only one step away from getting all three things that he needed for Cipher.

I looked up when Roman had walked back to the table. He had finished bickering with Tej, who was back at the computers. This seemed to be something that the two of them did often. Which was rather interesting because I knew that Tej was more of the computer tech guru of Dom's crew based on his infatuation with the tech that was in the make-shift headquarters.

Roman looked at me. "So now we work for the Hulk?" He flexed his muscles. "That's what we're doin'?" He asked as he looked around and placed his hands on the table. There was a beat pause as he sniffed the air. "Why do I smell baby oil?"

I shook my head at him, as movement behind him caught my eye. It was apparent within a second that it was Hobbs coming up behind him with another DSS woman. She defiantly wasn't someone I had seen around Hobbs before, and something about her wasn't sitting right with me. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but I knew that I was going to have to do some digging up on her. I had to know exactly who all the players were in this game and where they stood.

Hobbs didn't miss a beat as he continued walking. "You keep runnin' your piehole, you're gonna smell an ass-kicking." Hobbs stated as he and the DSS woman walked over to stand next to me.

I gave a quick chuckle, as I glanced over at Hobbs and the DSS woman. "Jo Toretto," I introduced myself to the woman, holding my hand out.

She looked me over and shook my hand with a nod. "Riley Hicks."

I heard foot falls just up from the group, causing me to release her hand and look over. I watched as Dom walked up to the group, and I could see the same look in his eyes as he had given me earlier. I had quickly learned that this look from him meant that he was getting right to the point. It seamed to be a family trait as I had seen this look many times from my father and grandfather. I watched as he looked straight at Hobbs. "All right Hobbs, you got the best crew in the world standing right in front of you. Give them a reason to stay."

I knew at this point everything was about to be laid out on the table. I glanced over the file once more on my cellphone as Hobbs started speaking. "Our target is Owen Shaw. Former Major in the S.A.S., Spec-ops solider. He ran the UK's Mobility Division in Kabul and Basra."

Brian and Gisele walked closer to the table as Tej spoke. "Ah, damn. That Mobility unit's the truth." He commented as he turned away from the computers, making his way towards the table. "We're taking vehicular warfare. Best in the world."

"That's putting it mildly." I stated, looking around at the team.

Roman had walked away from the table and towards Han. He paused beside the younger looking man. "You got some chips?" He asked.

Han shook his head and held the bag upside down as I tried not to roll my eyes at the childhood actions of Roman. "Owen and his team are not to be messed around with. He's a mercenary for hire and has been doing jobs in Europe for years. But him and his team's more recent jobs graduated them to a whole new level." Hobbs explained, as Dom started to walk towards the group.

I looked down at my cellphone as I spoke. "Owen's targets that he has taken care of are, already are highly specific. He already has gotten the program terminal from an ICBM missile. A positioning code computer virus from an NSA Black lab…" I stopped and looked up at Roman and Tej who had been speaking while I was. I shot them a look like a pissed off teacher would when their students were interrupting a lesson.

"Seriously?" Tej asked, annoyed digging in his pockets for change. "You're a millionaire, and you still trying to ask for money?" He placed the change in Roman's hand.

"That's how you stay a millionaire." Roman smirked and made his way over to the vending machine.

Brian who was looking down at the paperwork that Hobbs had laid out on the table. "So, what does this all mean?"

"It means that Owen is building a Nightshade device." I answered, only to receive a look from Hobbs.

"That was our best guess." Hobbs answered, as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

Gisele took this time to speak up. "Which is what?" She asked.

"A tech bomb." Hicks answered.

"Actually its called a Nightshade device, which is designed to block an entire military communication grid for 24 hours." I explained to the crew as Dom slowly walked around the table.

"Blind a soldier for a single second in the middle of a fight, he dies." Hobbs explained. "Blind a country for 24 hours, the loss of life is unthinkable. This could be worth billions to the right buyer."

"Billions?" Tej asked in disbelief. "Why don't we just steal that shit?"

Roman who was standing at the vending machine spoke up holding up a coin. "Hey man. Which one of these is a dollar?"

Without missing a beat, Hobbs pulled his revolver and fired it at the vending machine. As the shot rang out, Roman jumps and the glass shattered; spewing springs, chocolate bars, chips and other goodies on the floor. "It's on the house." Hobbs stated as Roman cautiously started looting the machine. "I want you to help us catch Shaw." Hobbs added to the rest of the crew that was around the table.

"He's only got one piece left that he needs, and we intend to stop him before he gets it." I said, placing my hands in my jacket, along with my cellphone.

Hobbs glanced from me back to the team. "Now, I know you guys are a family. So, I'm offering you a chance right now to make that family whole again." He threw down a photo of Letty Ortiz.

The whole room stood in silence for a minute, which caught my attention as I tried to read Dom and his crew. I knew that what Hobbs was doing, and I had used previous tactics on people in my life so that I could get what I wanted or needed. But I knew right now, without a doubt, that this was going to work with Dom's team. They were a family, and that meant everything to them.

"You want to make this family whole again?" Brian asked, looking at Hobbs. "Get us to Letty, we'll get you Shaw. Full pardons all the way around."

"I can't promise you that." Hobbs answered vacuously.

"Yes, you can." Brian stated. It was very apparent that he knew without a doubt what Hobbs was able to pull off.

Dom looked at Hobbs with his arms crossed. He spoke low, and to the point. "That's the deal. Take it or leave it."

I couldn't help but admire the way Dom and his crew worked. They were straight to the point, which was something I could respect. However, the tension from Hobbs and them could be felt in the air. And I knew damn well that this was something that Hobbs could pull off, that was if he wanted to get Owen as bad as he said he did.

"You get me Shaw, and I'll get your pardons." He finally conceded.

"You heard him." Brian spoke to the team. "But this is different. We're not dealing with cops, we're not dealing with drug dealers. This is a whole different level."

Roman looked around at them before speaking. "We're getting paid, right?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes again and gave a scoff. It was very apparent that this Roman character was defiantly the joker of the group. And rolling my eyes was going to be something I would be doing very often around him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey loves, I wanted to post a day early just in case I'm unable to post tomorrow. Have a lot going on, which I'm sure you don't want to hear lolol.I have been on a run with this story, and so far there is at least 11 chapters written, and there are going to be more coming as I am half way through chapter 12. I know that it follows the movie pretty close, but trust me I have a couple things up my sleeve with this one. As which I am pretty sure that you have figured out. Plus wanted to give a shout out to Pinklips90 and Guest who have been leaving reviews, thank-you and I am happy that you have been loving this so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey everyone, so sorry that it took a long time to get this chapter posted. I have had a very busy month. Not to get to personal, but my mother took a massive heart attack, that is why I have not been on here to post this chapter, nor to get anything written for my other Fast & Furious story. Thank-you for waiting for this chapter, as there is a bit of a twist and turn in it.

* * *

IT WAS NIGHT IN London, and the air was crisp and mixed with anticipation. I followed the crew up into another parkade that looked over where Hobbs intel said that Owen was held up in. I had given Owen the heads up as soon I had found out, however it may not have been enough time for him. I wasn't given much time to give it to him either. But something wasn't sitting right with me, something about this all seemed to organized; almost like there was another game being played within this one.

Shaking the thought from my head, I turned my motorbike off and took my full-faced helmet off. Upon arriving, I noticed that Tej had his own station set up just down from the railing of the parkade. He was busy paying attention to what was going over the police scanners. The rest of the crew was spread out over our little area.

I placed my helmet down on the seat of the motorbike. I watched as Hobbs gave me a slight nod to indicated to come over to him. Without second guessing it, I made my way over him. As soon as I was there, he spoke, "Interpol picked up one of Shaw's guys in Moscow. I went in, had a little therapy session with him. He gave up Shaw's hideout."

I nodded as I looked over the railing and saw a sea of police and their cars. If Owen was to get out of that he had to have one hell of a plan. I had given him the heads up that they were after him and that they knew where he was held up. But I was not expecting that there would be these many police officials sent out to get him.

Gisele lowered her binoculars and looked at the DSS Agent. "Then why aren't we down there now?" She asked.

"Well, we weren't invited." Hobbs answered simply.

An indistinct male voice could be heard through the speakers of the computer that Tej was at. Tej lowered the headphone that he was holding and called out. "Hobbs, they're sending in your punching bag. He's wired. He's going to give a positive ID on Shaw before they move in."

I took a breath, as I knew it was about to all go down. I was rather curious as to how the youngest Shaw was going to make it out of this. We all stood there in relative silence as we watched a large man walk towards the warehouse. I could tell by the way the police officials were standing and waiting, that there was an air to tension amongst them. In my opinion they had every right to be, as with Owen he was a wild card.

It didn't take to long before I turned hearing the announcement Tej just made. "I just got confirmation on Shaw. They're going in." He informed the team.

I turned back, looking over the railing to see what looked like a moving river of black amongst the flashing lights of red and blue. They were heading towards the warehouse to try and apprehend Owen. But again, that nagging feeling crept forward in my brain. This wasn't like Owen, this was to easy. He wasn't this sloppy to let himself to get captured like this.

"Wait, wait, hold up!" Tej called out to the team causing them to turn and look at him. "Police scanners are saying alarms are going off at Interpol headquarters."

"Shit." Brian cursed.

I nodded and looked from Brian to Dom and Hobbs. "Owen brought us here so he could take down Interpol. This whole thing's a set-up."

Dom nodded at me and turned to Brian. "Brian, take the team."

"What about you?" Brian asked, before turning to follow orders.

"Hobbs and I will wait for Shaw. Shaw leads to Letty." Dom answered.

"We better get ready, Owen's going to make a break for it." I said looking at Hobbs and Dom.

We all made a break for it and to our respective vehicles. In a hurry I slipped on the headphone and clipped the mic to my jacket. I didn't even bother grabbing my helmet as I had knocked it off my motorbike. I turned the key over and stood her upright. "Alright, Owen is going to take off any minute now, let's roll." I barked into the mic as I sped off out of the parkade.

It was only a matter time before all hell started to break loose between the two teams that were set up. I could hear Brain's voice through my headset. "Han, how far are we from Interpol?" His voice was calm, which I gathered was from his training from his law enforcement days.

I was following right behind Dom as we made our way out of the parkade, and Hobbs and Hicks were right behind me.

"Twelve blocks away?" Han answered through the radio.

"You guys," Tej's voice followed. "It's a ghost town over here."

I sighed as I ducked down lower on the motorbike and spoke. "Owen must have pulled all the cops to him."

Roman's voice sounded in reply. "All right, y'all, we're in this shit, so let's go get it!"

I slowed down beside Dom as we came to an intersection. I looked over at him and back up at the road and that was when I spotted Owen in a custom vehicle. I throttled the motorbike and kicked into gear taking the corner with Dom and Hobbs following me. "What the fuck is he driving?" I cursed.

"Toretto, it's on you. Straight ahead, don't lose him." Hobbs voice rang through my ear from the radio.

"Ain't gonna happen." Both Dom and I responded at the same time.

As we sped through the gears, picking up speed as we went after Owen. I glanced at Dom as we were side by side when Owen seemed to have sped up more towards the police cars that were coming right at him and us. I watched as he went right for one of the police cars, and sent it flying in the air at us. Dom and I parted ways swerving so that we weren't taken out by the car.

"Holy shit!" I said as I swerved and within seconds was swerving around another rolling police car. At this point I was very thankful for the 2012 Suzuki Hayabusa, and it proved to be an asset in this chase.

My heart at this point was pounding fast in my chest as the adrenaline flowed through my veins. It wasn't every day that my life proved to be this interesting and involving high speed chases in the streets of London. I took a breath and shifted the gears once again to pick up speed to try and catch Owen. Well at least make it look like I was trying to. However, it just seemed that with the type of custom car he was driving, and his style of driving was sending more and more rolling police cars in his wake. It was making it more and more difficult to even get near him.

"Interpol straight ahead." Han's voice rang through the radio.

I ignored the radio as I had to concentrate on my driving and what was happening around me. I wanted to ensure that I kept Owen in my sights as I had to ensure that if he was captured by the crew that he stayed alive or he was able to get away. Which ever outcome it was, it had to be that he survived this.

As we were still in pursuit of Owen, there was silence over the radio for a what seemed like ever. That was until I heard Tej's voice again, ringing through. "Guys, I got the Rover."

There was a pause and then Roman's voice rang. "Okay, I got… Whatever the hell that thing is."

"Oh, hell to the no. There better not be another one." I cursed as I pulled the throttle a little more causing the motorbike to pick up speed. I passed Dom as I tried to get closer to Owen. I wondered just what the hell his plan was, and where her was going.

"What is that? A hockey puck?" Roman asked through the radio.

I keyed the mic the best I could as I spoke. "Is it a disc with blue light?"

"Yeah, what the hell is it?" Tej asked.

"Fuck." I cursed and keyed the radio. "Get it off ya car! It's a remote chip that shuts down any selected part of your car's computer!"

"I don't want to crash." Roman's voice called out.

Before I knew it, we had reached a traffic circle as more cars joined into the chase. I focused my attention on Owen as we swerved within the circle, as I shifted gears so that I could keep him in sight amongst the Rover and other customer car joined in.

"Dom! Tej and Roman are out!" Brian's voice sounded. "Where you at?"

"Right behind you!" Dom answered as I shifted again and speed up to keep right behind Owen as much as I could, swerving in and around the innocent bystanders that were mixed up in the chase.

The chase continued at intense speeds, as we all entered a tunnel. I worked the motorbike to keep a few car lengths behind Owen. A couple times I even had to enter on coming traffic to keep up to him as he moved positions amongst the cars. I had a few close calls as I saw him turn left, and I cut across the traffic.

"Boys, I got eyes on Shaw. He and Jo just made a left." Hobbs' voice rang through my radio.

"I got right." Brian's voice rang through answering him.

"Toretto, make that left!" Hobbs ordered.

I shook my head as we exited the tunnel and opened the motorbike right out to come up beside Owen. I turned and looked at him as we made eye contact. My brown knitted together as I watched him mouth, 'Oh well.'

Before I knew it, he swerved towards me, and his custom car clipped my motorbike sending me into the guardrail. I went flying into the air, and upon instinct I tucked as my back came into contact with the grass and I went rolling. Soon as I came to a stop, I laid there trying to catch my breath, to afraid to move in case I had broken anything important.


End file.
